1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storage compartments, and more particularly to storage compartments for use in a golf cart.
2. Description of Prior Art
Golf carts are widely used throughout the world to assist golfers in getting around on golf courses. Many avid golfers who live in a planned residential development having a golf course own motorized golf carts and often drive (or trailer) them to and from the course. Other golfers who use a golf cart provided by the course management often drive to and from their parked cars to load and unload equipment, beverages, and other items. Those driving personal carts from home do the same before leaving the house.
Golf requires a lot of equipment to play. Golf clubs, golf balls, and golf tees are indispensable items. Golf shoes and golf gloves are almost universally worn. To play comfortably, many golfers bring extra clothing such as shirts, socks, caps, or sweaters to use depending on weather conditions. An umbrella many times proves useful. Because of the prolonged physical activity, golfers often carry food or beverages along to refresh themselves. Some even pack a few of their favorite cigars or other smoking materials to indulge their cravings while enjoying the great outdoors.
Thus, essentially since the inception of the game, there has always been a need for some way to comfortably carry those items. Historically, whatever the golfer chose to bring along was generally placed in a golf bag and the golfer had to carry the heavy bag, or hire a caddy to carry it for him (or her). Golf bags have been used for many years, but they are better suited for carrying essential golf equipment. A golfer may pack an extra shirt, cap, or pair of socks in a golf bag, but there is room for little else because the equipment usually fills the bag. Some golfers use a pull cart having wheels to pull their golf bag along, but the size and weight of the golf bag is still a concern.
Since the advent of motorized golf carts, golfers have been able to carry more of their desired items. Golf carts are designed to carry a golfer and a golf bag, or even two golfers and two golf bags. Golf carts often have a basket in which a golfer can place his or her xe2x80x9cstreetxe2x80x9d shoes, extra clothing, or a cooler. The basket suffers many shortcomings, however. Clothing can become wet if a golfer is caught in a rain storm. Items can bounce out of the basket and be lost if the golf cart is driven off the cart path into the ungroomed sections of the course (an all too frequent occurrence for most golfers). Thus, the need persists for a way to carry all the desired amenities of the game in a practical, secure, and convenient manner.
The present invention uses an innovative design to produce a storage cabinet for use on a golf cart having a body with an upper compartment and a lower compartment, the body being removably attached to and supported by the golf cart. The upper compartment comprises an upper open enclosure and an upper closure member, the upper closure member being releasably attached to the upper open enclosure. The lower compartment comprises a lower open enclosure and a lower closure member, the lower closure member being releasably attached to the lower open enclosure. Each closure member can be hinged to its respective enclosure. The body may have a platform between the lower compartment and the golf cart to raise the other compartments. The lower compartment has shelves. The shelves may be removable or fixed. Removable shelves can be placed at various heights within the lower compartment. The upper compartment is a thermally insulated container, or holds a thermally insulated container.